Gentle Loneliness
by Melody Ink
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Primer fic. John decide que ya es hora de enfrentarse a sus recuerdos y seguir adelante, pero cuando lo intenta, descubre que detrás de "la caída" hay más secretos de los que habría creído o querido creer.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, éste es mi primer fanfic. No seáis muy duros con él, por tanto.**  
><strong>Advertencias por el momento ninguna (excepto quizás patéticos errores de principiante). Es probable que el nivel de contenido vaya ascendiendo, por el momento lo pondré en K+ <strong>  
><strong>Comentarios y demás bienvenidos, críticas constructivas también.<strong>

**Es el prólogo, por tanto es MUY corto, el resto de capítulos son más del triple de largos. Más del cuádruple, de hecho... xD **

* * *

><p>Momentos antes de salir del cementerio, se había quedado quieto un momento. Como si esperaba que apareciera un fantasma, uno de esos del pasado, uno de aquellos que aunque no estaban, permanecían. Como si una voz, como antaño, fuera a llegar diciendo "<em>Ven ahora, si te viene bien<em>", "_Y si no te viene bien, ven de todos modos_". Pero no llegaba.

Nunca llegaba.  
>No había llegado la primera vez que había ido al cementerio, ni tampoco la segunda, ni tampoco la tercera, ni la cuarta. Ni todas las demás siguientes.<br>Intentaba distanciar sus visitas todo lo posible. Pero el efecto era el contrario.  
>La primera vez había tardado casi dos meses en poder volver a enfrentarse a la lápida tan lisa, tan insulsa, que tan poco decía de la importancia que había tenido ese hombre. No sólo en él, sino en todos aquellos a los que había conocido, para bien o para mal. Se había quedado en silencio como un idiota, preguntándose por qué sus pasos le habían conducido hasta allí, si ese no era el motivo por el que había ido, si había querido dejarlo atrás, olvidarlo, enterrarlo en un rincón recóndito de su memoria.<p>

Pensaba que sería fácil echarle la culpa de todo a Sherlock. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente era así. Si había podido haber hecho algo para evitarlo.  
>¿Por qué?<br>Sherlock, dios, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado todo aquello? ¿Y la llamada telefónica? ¿Qué quería decirle con aquello? No podía ser verdad, John se aferraba a aquel pensamiento.  
>Quizás de ser las cosas de otra manera, sería menos doloroso pensar que lo que le había dicho era verdad. Así por lo menos podría pensar que se lo merecía. Que había sido un títere en manos de un… ¿cómo habían dicho los periódicos? ¿<em>Fake genious<em>? Sí, eso.  
>Pero no era así. No mejoraba las cosas. Para nada. Porque no lo creía. Nadie podía fingir ser un genio idiota antisocial todo el tiempo. Y él había confiado en él, y Sherlock le había mentido, de cualquiera de las maneras. Por eso dudaba. Y eso le hacía sentirse traicionado y traidor al mismo tiempo, y todo daba vueltas, y el mundo no paraba de girar en el sentido contrario al suyo, y no podía resistirlo, y dolía, y, y…<p>

John enterró su cabeza entre sus manos casi un minuto entero antes de salir, recomponiéndose.  
>"Estúpido", se dijo a sí mismo. Como de costumbre, no podía hacer nada. Salvo esperar. Y en este caso, tampoco tenía nada que esperar. Los fantasmas no existían.<br>— ¿Señor Watson? ¿Sr. Watson? — tardó un momento en reaccionar, en volverse hacia la voz, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado demasiado perdido en sí mismo. Otra vez.  
>Se aclaró la garganta.<br>— Humm… Lo siento, señora Hudson. — dijo, quedamente. Ella le sonrió ligeramente en disculpa, con una mirada de cariño y amabilidad, y también… ¿compasión? Sí, era eso. Últimamente todos le compadecían. Era molesto. Obedeció al gesto que le hacía, y ambos se sentaron en el taxi para emprender el camino de vuelta, al mismo tiempo que ese incómodo silencio se apoderaba del vehículo. Ése que parecía había apoderado de toda su vida.

Una vez, Mycroft le había dicho que cuando caminaba al lado de Sherlock, Londres le parecía un campo de batalla.  
>Ahora sabía que tenía razón. Porque ahora que ya no lo hacía, era un cementerio.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aquí el primer capítulo~**  
><strong>Espero subir más o menos cada dos días.<strong>  
><strong>Podéis observar que es más largo que el prólogo... Aún así, es de los capítulos más cortos. En sí es tan solo una introducción, más una escena de puente que un capítulo en sí mismo. Es por eso que el argumento todavía no ha empezado a desarrollarse (a partir del capítulo 3-4 encontraréis ya los verdaderos trazos)<strong>

**Muchas gracias a LackyChan por el comentario xP ! Se agradecen y tienen en cuenta :)**

* * *

><p>El taxi se detuvo en el 221 B para que se apease la Sra. Hudson.<p>

—Espere un momento. —dijo ésta, antes de volverse a John. Titubeó un momento, sin decidirse a hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó éste, sin volverse. Le dolía ver el que había sido su antiguo piso, su antiguo _hogar_. Cuando veía la puerta siempre sentía el impulso de bajarse, y no quería que volviera a ocurrir. Pero la Sra. Hudson parecía nerviosa, así que finalmente tuvo que mirarla, notando aquella cada vez más familiar punzada de dolor mientras lo hacía.

— Verá, Sr Watson…—estaba siendo inesperadamente formal, distante. E indudablemente estaba nerviosa, a juzgar por como retorcía las manos. — Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que… bueno… Quería decir que el piso… no, perdona; que el alqui-… —John notó que el alma se le caía a los pies. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, lo había sabido desde el primer momento en el que había dejado el 221 B, pero aun así, esperaba no haber tenido que escucharlo, no en ese momento... No, nunca.  
>Aún así, viendo el apuro de la amable señora decidió cortarla y completar su frase.<p>

—Quería decir que quiere volver a alquilar el piso, ¿no es así? —aunque había intentado evitarlo, había un profundo tono de tristeza implícito en su voz, por lo demás amable. La Sra. Hudson pareció entre aliviada y arrepentida. Parecía ir a balbucear algo de nuevo, pero John hizo un gesto con la mano—No se preocupe por mí, lo entiendo. La vida sigue. —y lo dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que para la Sra. Hudson, como si pensara que por pronunciarlo en voz alta se haría realidad.

La señora Hudson pareció recuperar las formas.  
>—Sí, por supuesto, John. Tan sólo quería saber si… humm… Quiero decir, el piso está… tal y como lo dejaste, supongo, y; ¿no querrías recuperar nada? —evitó sus ojos. Ambos sabían que John había evitado pisar el piso, y por extensión todo lo que le recordara a… él, todo lo posible. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo.<p>

John iba a rechazar la oferta mecánicamente. Cuando había ocurrido la _caída_, John había abandonado todo. El hospital, el piso, sus amistades… había empezado a vivir, _malvivir_, de la pensión del ejército en un apartamento que no merecía tal nombre. Había envejecido diez años en tan sólo unos meses. Su pierna psicosomática había vuelto. Había dejado el blog.

Más tarde, había vuelto al psicólogo, y poco a poco empezó a enfrentarse a la realidad. Primero empezó volviendo a la tumba. Había caído derrotado y una de sus novias había tenido que ir a buscarle, horas más tarde. Ese fue el inicio de su terapia. Sin embargo, John no lo hacía por una supuesta _cura_, sino por sí mismo.

Y el cómo había dejado el piso había sido como mínimo _brusco_. Había dejado todas sus cosas allí. Incluido su portátil, su ropa, todo. Semanas más tarde, tímidamente, le había preguntado a la Sra. Hudson si le podría hacer llegar un par de mudas. Y cuando empezó a ir al psicólogo, le pidió el ordenador. La pensión no le llegaba para comprarse uno nuevo, como había querido. Fue entonces cuando había sido su segunda visita al cementerio, un completo desastre. A partir de entonces, nunca iría sólo.

John no era ajeno al hecho de que sus amigos se preocupaban por él. En cierto modo, le hacía sentirse culpable, pero no decía nada. Seguía molestándole cuando se callaban de repente, y captaba frases como _"pero, ¿de verdad eran novios?"_ o _"realmente creo que Sherlock sólo estaba jugando con él", _o incluso "_pobre John";_ la más frecuente.

Y aun así no había hecho nada por cambiar las cosas. Las palabras de su psicóloga resonaron en su mente. "Enfréntate con lo que ha pasado. Negar las cosas no las va a cambiar, sólo prolongará tu sufrimiento. Y si no lo intentas, entonces venir a verme no tiene sentido." Había asentido mecánicamente cuando había pronunciado aquellas palabras. No era nada nuevo.

Ahora sólo tenía dos opciones. O aceptarlo o irse de Londres.  
>Aunque también podía aceptarlo <strong>e<strong> irse de Londres.  
>Tentador. No tendría que ver a nada que le recordara a él.<p>

Cayó en la cuenta de que la Sra. Hudson le estaba mirando apremiantemente, y se maldijo a sí mismo.  
>—Perdona, estaba pensando. —se disculpó. Había estado callado cerca de un minuto. —Supongo que… quieres que te ayude a limpiar un poco el piso. ¿No?<p>

La señora Hudson disimuló un suspiro de alivio, y sacudió la cabeza.  
>—No es necesario, basta con que… No me he atrevido a tirar nada, quiero decir, y puesto que tú eras su…—no terminó la frase y no era necesario. John no vio necesidad de protestar por algo no pronunciado. Decidido a cambiar de una vez, de sobreponerse a todo aquello, asintió repetidamente.<p>

—Quizás deberías llamar a Mycroft. Yo… —se le hizo aquel conocido nudo en el estómago. Se recordó por enésima vez que era un soldado. Un soldado. Nervios de acero. Por un momento la señora Hudson pareció casi sorprendida. Quizás esperaba que John terminara la frase, pero finalmente se atrevió a intervenir, con timidez.

—Creo que a él le habría gustado que tú fueras quien…—quizás de no haber estado demasiado ocupado reprimiendo su revuelto interior John habría reparado en lo cómico que resultaba que no acabaran ninguna de sus frases, pero que en cada una pareciera que hubieran dicho demasiado.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —respondió, en un murmullo apenas audible. Luego pensó en el piso. El violín. La calavera. La cara amarilla pintada en el papel de la pared, agujereada a balazos.  
>Sabía que si él no lo recogía, la señora Hudson no tendría el valor necesario para tirarlos. ¿Se lo daría a alguien más?<p>

Porque ella tenía razón. Mycroft no se merecía tener uno solo de los objetos de su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, había sido su _culpa_ el que… No, no lo había sido, (o **_sí_**) pero aún así, no lo _merecía_.  
>Y sin embargo, algo se estremecía en su interior al pensar en dichos objetos tirados en la basura. La calavera que había sido <em>amiga<em> del _genio_ en un vertedero municipal._ Su_ violín, tocado por otras manos. _Sus_ tubos de ensayo, en un laboratorio amateur que los usaría para crear perfumes para adolescentes.

Algo en todo aquello resultaba desagradable para John. _Incorrecto_, en cierto modo. A pesar que no quería volver a pisar el 221 B de Baker Street... a pesar de que la perspectiva de pisar ese suelo aunque sólo fuera para coger una serie de _objetos_, ("_sólo eso, objetos_" se recordó a sí mismo) le resultaba aterradora.

—Está bien. Vale. —suspiró, lo que pareció sorprender a la regordeta casera. Se molestó, había sido ella en primer lugar la que lo había querido. Entonces, ¿por qué lo miraba ahora _así_... arrepentida?

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, y John detestó encontrar en su tono de voz aquel ingrediente de preocupación, de _pobre John_.

—Sí. —respondió, simplemente. Un extraño silencio, en los que ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada, se mantuvo unos segundos. John estuvo tentado de agarrarla por los hombros y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos, gritando "_estoy bien, deja de mirarme como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal_", pero indudablemente eso hubiera sido perjudicial para la cadera de la amable señora, así que se contuvo. Así pues, una vez más, fue la Sra. Hudson la primera en romper el silencio.

—Entonces, querido, ¿Cuándo? —y esbozó una tímida e insegura sonrisa. Parecía haber vuelto a su carácter maternal ahora que veía que John no iba a desquiciarse de un momento a otro. El doctor suspiró de alivio internamente, se alegraba de que no hubiera dicho otro "_¿seguro?_", porque no estaba seguro de cómo habría reaccionado.

—Si quiere, esta misma tarde. —esbozó aquella sonrisa falsa que se había convertido en la suya. Había practicado aquella sonrisa durante tres años. Porque John ya no sonreía, salvo en momentos muy raros, que le recordaban que la vida seguía pasando: la boda de su hermana con Clara en Estados Unidos sumado a la promesa de ésta de no volver a beber nunca; algunos de sus propios, fugaces, noviazgos. Como Mary.

La señora Hudson asintió y se despidieron con un abrazo. Todos parecían ahora más cariñosos con John, como si pensaran que de aquel modo le ayudaban en algo.

De hecho, no lo hacían.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Perdonad el retraso! **  
><strong>Este fin de semana no tuve Internet, así que no pude actualizar. Compenso subiendo dos seguidos.<strong>  
><strong>Como lo prometido es deuda, por fin la trama comienza a atisbarse ^^<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios [LackyChan, Spainlovecumberbatch, GRACIAAS ^^], sigo queriendo_ críticas_ y demás para mejorar, que soy muy nueva! ^^ **

* * *

><p>John había llegado a la puerta del edificio con antelación. Lo había calculado así porque sabía el esfuerzo que le iba a costar hacerse a la idea de que iba a atravesar el mismo pasillo en el que había reído innumerables veces con <em>él<em>, la misma puerta que habría cerrado con brusquedad cada vez que _él_ le hacía enfadar, las ventanas en las que _él_ se había asomado. Que iba a entrar en el mismo piso que, años atrás, había considerado su _hogar_. Y, es más, que iba a recoger -rescatar-, _sus_ cosas. O algunas de ellas, ya que a pesar de estar destrozado por todo aquello, no había llegado todavía al extremo de guardar cabezas humanas en la nevera.

No tuvo que abrirla, fue la propia casera la que le abrió. John no se molestó en preguntar si le había visto u oído; le daba exactamente igual.  
>Caminó detrás de la señora, sin oír realmente su parloteo (<em>que suerte que hayas venido, no sabía que iba a hacer con todas esas cosas, porque ya sabes que, había pensado en<em>, etc., etc.), mientras se concentraba profundamente en intentar no fijarse en nada. Cosa difícil. Ahí había sido donde se habían apoyado un día a reírse como locos tras una carrera detrás de un asesino en serie que había resultado ser un taxista. Allí su compañero de piso había realizado un experimento especialmente peligroso que había despertado a John con una explosión coincidiendo con una de sus pesadillas de la guerra, lo que le había hecho precipitarse escaleras abajo casi gritando, para que ése sociópata con el que había vivido terminara anotando nuevas cosas en su apartado de comportamientos humanos.  
>En cualquier lugar donde miraba estaba el fantasma de aquel hombre, aquel genio.<p>

John gruñó para sus adentros y terminó entrando al piso con los ojos cerrados, reprochándose lo idiota que era.  
>Se daba cuenta de que si no se relajaba empezaría a hiperventilar, y como médico que era, podía ver que eso no era precisamente bueno para su salud.<br>Pero era totalmente incapaz de prevenirlo, al igual que seguía apoyándose en la muleta para compensar su pierna psicosomática.

Finalmente allí estaban, en ese salón que conocía incluso sin necesidad de verlo.  
>—Ya estoy. —murmuró en voz baja, y no pudo evitar pensar que una vez más estaba diciendo lo obvio. Notó a la señora Hudson a su lado, que en algún momento del trayecto había interrumpido su cháchara a la que no estaba prestando atención y abrió los ojos.<p>

No pasó nada. Al menos no en el sentido de que no encontró un fantasma diciéndole "_¡uh!_" o un cadáver tirado, o bien un asesino a sueldo a punto de dispararle. El hecho de que todo fuera perfectamente normal casi le sorprendió.

Lo segundo que pensó es que todo estaba demasiado triste. No había polvo; ni telarañas, supuso que la señora Hudson se habría pasado regularmente a limpiar. Lo lamentó, ya que eso hacía casi tangible el hecho de que todo seguía "como siempre": desordenado, hecho un desastre, irradiando un sentimiento de "_llegaré a casa para la cena, compra leche y no toques los dedos que hay en el microondas_" que le hacía retorcerse el estómago.

Notó que la señora Hudson le estaba mirando y tragó saliva. Ahora que estaba allí ya no sabía qué hacer, e indudablemente la casera estaba esperando que tomara la delantera.

Levantó la cabeza. ¿Qué objetos no podía permitir que se perdieran? ¿Cuáles eran aquellos que más tenían aquella personalidad de ése génico excéntrico, sociópata y egoísta que le había devuelto su forma de ser original para luego quitársela de la forma más cruel que hubiera podido imaginar?

* * *

><p>Cerca de media hora más tarde, quizás algo más, John salía del 221B de Baker Street cargado con una caja repleta hasta los bordes, ayudado por el taxista y la señora Hudson. Había pensado que sería capaz de seleccionar un par de pertenencias. Pero allí donde miraba veía nuevas cosas que no podía soportar que se perdieran, e incluso en ése momento seguía notando una profunda punzada, algo que le decía que aquello no estaba bien, que no era justo que todas sus pertenencias se quedaran así como así.<p>

Pero él le había mentido de todos modos, ¿no? Tres años más tarde, y ninguna señal. Ningún plan de doble fondo, ninguna idea brillante, ningún mensaje secreto o cifrado que le hubiera llegado. Y al principio el doctor había estado receptivo. A pesar del dolor, estaba atento a los periódicos, a los crímenes, a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que viera.  
>Con el tiempo, había perdido la esperanza. Y algo había muerto en él también. Y aun así era incapaz de dejar todo aquello atrás. Su pierna se encargaba de recordárselo todos los días. No era capaz ni de cargar una caja sin ayuda.<p>

Suspiró. Incluso al entrar a un taxi notaba aquella sensación de desazón. No ayudaba pensar que una lejana noche había disparado a uno de ellos por su compañero de piso.  
>Se estremeció. Si realmente… ¿tenía que sentirse culpable? ¿Realmente habría sido todo mentira?<p>

Un zumbido en sus pantalones le hizo volver a la realidad. Un mensaje. El pitido de alarma era un rápido _riff_ de piano, lo que le hizo adivinar que sería Mary. Sacó el móvil a desgana. Era un texto corto, escueto.

"_Dónde estás? Besoss, Mary_" John recordó que le había dicho que saldría pronto ése día y suspiró. Sí, pronto…claro.  
>Empezó a escribir una respuesta, pero desistió. Iba camino a su piso y probablemente ya ella estuviera allí. Poniendo o intentando poner orden a todo, suponía. Tarea imposible, pero a la que se enfrentaba con entusiasmo y ligera desesperación cada vez que iba a su pequeño apartamento, si es que el cuchitril gris en el que vivía merecía tal nombre.<p>

Mary había salvado a John en muchos sentidos. Ella era una simpática profesora que había llevado a unos alumnos de excursión, con la mala suerte de que uno de ellos, en plena calle, se había hecho un esguince en el tobillo. ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? No importa; John había estado presente y había resuelto el problema con bastante facilidad haciendo un apaño temporal y acompañando a ambos al hospital.  
>De alguna forma habrían acabado tomando un café juntos. Al decirle su nombre, ella había mencionado su blog y él había apartado la mirada. Ella no había mencionado a su <em>compañero de piso<em> directamente, pero había hecho un comentario acerca del mal que hacían al mundo los tipos como Moriarty. Y allí había comenzado su amistad, que poco a poco se convertiría en algo más.

Gracias a ella, había conseguido dar varios titubeantes pasos hacia adelante. Abrir una pequeña consulta, moverse un poco. Empezar una terapia. Encontrar voluntad para caminar hacia el futuro. Sonreír con sinceridad, reírse de nuevo. No estar tan solo.

Nunca habían vuelto a hablar del genio, salvo aquella vez en la que John volvió destrozado del psicólogo, habiendo pronunciado su nombre. Cosa que nunca, **nunca**, hacía, salvo cuando iba al cementerio. En aquel momento, Mary le había puesto una mano en el hombro, le había mirado a los ojos y le había pedido que por favor lo dejara atrás. John le había prometido que así lo intentaría.

Había roto su promesa. Bueno, quizás sí que lo había intentado. Pero no lo había conseguido, y la caja que llevaba en sus brazos, mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para evitar cargar su peso en la pierna mala, era prueba de ello.

Cruzó los dedos y deseó profundamente que Mary no pusiera inconvenientes.

Cuando llegó al piso cargado con todos aquellos efectos personales y la vio, cruzada de brazos delante del piso y mirándolo con enfado, decidió que habría sido demasiado pedir.

* * *

><p>En algún momento dentro de la discusión, John había pensado en lo absurdo de la situación y se había echado a reír internamente, aunque se había cuidado de demostrarlo. No quería enturbiar la situación más de lo que ya estaba. Pero el pensar que incluso <em>muerto<em>, su compañero de piso se interponía entre él y sus novias, citas, lo que fuera, no dejaba de ser irónico. Era una de las cosas que más le había reprochado en vida, al fin y al cabo.

Porque ella también había llegado a un límite, o eso parecía.  
>—…pensaba que podría soportarlo, pero ahora, ¡una calavera! Y tubos de ensayo, y un violín, y a saber qué más cosas hay. ¡Un trozo de papel de pared con una cara pintada medio agujereado, por el amor de Dios, John! Pensaba que me habías prometido… seguir adelante. Pero yo así no puedo, John, no puedo. —John permaneció medio ausente durante toda la perorata, aunque no pudo evitar una semi-sonrisa involuntaria cuando llegó a los agujeros del papel de pared. Sí, la señora Hudson también se había mostrado reacia al hecho de arrancar el papel de la pared del 221B, pero al fin y al cabo, los nuevos inquilinos lo habrían cambiado de todos modos, ¿no era así?<p>

Reaccionó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Mary había callado, mirándole atentamente con el entrecejo fruncido.  
>— Perdón. —dijo. Quizás no lo dijo con un tono muy afectado o no puso el suficiente sentimiento en la palabra, pero fuera lo que fuese no pareció mitigar el enfado de la chica en lo más mínimo, así que decidió continuar. Mary le importaba, la quería. Y no quería volver a estar solo. Había sido agradable pensar que por lo menos iba a tenerla a su lado.<p>

Aunque claro, quizás volver con una caja llena de pertenencias de su excompañero de piso muerto en una caja es demasiado para la habitual tolerancia de Mary cuando se trata de sus cosas. De cualquier modo, John haría un esfuerzo para volver a tener su confianza.  
>—No podía dejar que… las tiraran, supongo. —añadió, finalmente.<p>

Señaló la caja: el bonito violín color rojizo como el mejor representativo. Entendía que una calavera o un montón de tubos de ensayo con vete-tú-a-saber-qué dentro no podían ser el mejor ejemplo que podía ofrecer a la chica como recuerdo de la huella dejada por el genio, aunque indudablemente reflejaran mejor su carácter.

No intentó añadir nada más, se limitó a mirar a la chica, con esos ojos de color indefinido -a veces más verdosos, a veces más azules-, expectante. Dejó que ella descifrara su mirada. Había una profunda desesperanza en ellos, un fondo que parecía dolido y traicionado pero aún fiel. Un vacío, en cierto modo. Mary suspiró. También ella le quería. Pero a veces, sentía como si no fuera suficiente. Como si nunca lo hubiera sido, como si hubiera un hueco en su novio que hubiera empezado en Afganistán y que sólo _alguien_ había podido rellenar, para luego romperlo, despedazarlo y dejarlo tirado.  
>—Está bien, John, está bien. —le abrazó. Cuando se apartaron John pudo ver que ella tenía los ojos húmedos y se sintió culpable. No se merecía a aquella chica. Pero se permitía ser algo egoísta al respecto.<p>

— ¿No hay nadie más… que pudiera quedárselo? —preguntó Mary, momentos después y John vio que no quería forzarle, pero que definitivamente algo era diferente en su mirada, que algo se había roto. Miró la caja. Miró a Mary. Volvió a mirar la caja.

—Podría intentarlo. —respondió, simplemente. Titubeó un instante, antes de añadir. — ¿Puedo… puedo quedarme el violín? —preguntó. Había decidido ser flexible. Justo había decidido pasar página, ¿no era así?  
>Quizás podría llamar a Lestrade, o a la chica esa de la morgue. Molly, si no recordaba mal. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos aceptaría tener un par de objetos extraños sin utilidad ninguna, como una calavera o un trozo de papel de pared. Supuso que podría quedarse él mismo alguna bufanda sin dar muchas explicaciones, lo mismo podría decirse del mapa de Londres.<p>

Ella permaneció callada con los labios apretados. Podía ver que se retenía para no decir algo, probablemente brusco. Luego asintió en silencio, aunque en su mirada había un "_preferiría que no pero sé que no te lo puedo exigir_". John sabía que ella tenía dudas con respecto a él, que creía que no le podía pedir elegir entre su pasado y su presente, entre su amigo y ella. Quizás incluso era como el resto y se cuestionaba por la relación entre su antiguo compañero de piso y él.  
>De todos modos, si eso significaba que le iba a dejar en paz en ese aspecto, John daba las gracias por ello.<p>

Se miraron una vez más, y después, se abrazaron. Antes de hacerlo, John vio por la ventana un coche negro que le resultó extraordinariamente familiar, y que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espalda. Pero no dijo nada, y devolvió el abrazo a su novia.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Podéis ver que son bastante más largos que los anteriores, a partir de ahora todos serán aproximadamente como éstos (:**  
><strong>Espero que no se os haga muy pesado.<strong>

**Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas MUY bienvenidas ^^**

* * *

><p>—Vaya, John, cuanto tiempo. Te tomaste tu tiempo antes de volver a salir del edificio, espero que la reconciliación con tu chica haya sido satisfactoria. Teniendo en cuenta que me habías visto, fue poco considerado por tu parte—John miró sin dar crédito a sus ojos, todavía sin entender muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí, junto a aquel hombre al que hacía casi tres años que no veía y al que guardaba un rencor que creía olvidado.<p>

—Mycroft. —el nombre salió en forma de un susurro seco, una confirmación, cargado también de reproche. El hombre que tenía enfrente de él se estiró en la mesa y pasó a servir el té con calma, ignorando la mirada de odio que el rubio le dedicaba. Sin embargo, no continuó, esperando a que John hablara. Éste se recompuso, sabía que con él convenía mantener la compostura. Por difícil que le resultara.  
>— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Mycroft. —repitió.<p>

—Sí, John, así me llamo. —dijo suavemente, lo que no hizo sino irritar más al doctor. Se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, tomando un largo sorbo de té mientras observaba a John por encima de la taza. —Pareces predispuesto a afirmar que si requiero tu presencia es por una razón en concreto.

—Es obvio que así es. No eres la clase de persona que "pasa para saludar". Así que al grano, Mycroft. No estoy de humor para bromas, como de seguro tu agudo intelecto te habrá permitido deducir. —replicó John, su enfado cada vez más difícil de reprimir.

—Sí... como también me permite deducir que has perdido unos seis o siete kilos en estos tres años, que tienes pesadillas que ni siquiera tu encantadora novia puede evitar, que ha vuelto tu pierna psicosomática y que te estás planteando seriamente irte a vivir fuera de Londres. Y un par de cosas más, pero viendo lo "terriblemente" enfadado que estás conmigo no creo conveniente mencionarlas —Mycroft se permitió tomar otro largo sorbo de té mientras John se levantaba de la mesa con brusquedad.

—Mira, no sé qué más habrás deducido más de mí, pero me da igual. Vosotros, genios, creéis que el resto de personas estaremos siempre dispuestos a jugar con las normas que dictéis. Bien, no es así. Yo ya he tenido suficiente dosis de "juegos", demasiada. —sin querer, iba subiendo el tono, al tiempo que se acercaba por encima de la mesa a la cara del otro hombre.—Vidas humanas, Mycroft, se han perdido vidas humanas. Por TU culpa. No creas que lo he olvidado. Esto no es un maldito juego más, Mycroft, es MI vida, y no tienes el menor derecho a inmiscuirte. —se planteó darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero no lo hizo. Por la misma razón por la que había entrado con la chica de la Blackberry en el coche, por la misma razón que, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar e incluso reproduciendo conversaciones similares en su cabeza, había aceptado la invitación. Por _curiosidad_. —Así que por favor, abstente de hacer comentarios que demuestren tu supuesta superioridad intelectual y contesta: Qué. Demonios. Quieres. De. Mí. —John separó las palabras mientras usaba su tono militar, que por alguna razón le salió perfectamente natural. Mycroft dejó la taza en el plato y se limpió unas gotas inexistentes con la servilleta, haciendo gala de la fama de hombre helado que le correspondía.

—Bien, John. Supongo que te debo una explicación. —John asintió. Mycroft continuó incluso sin mirarle, probablemente no necesitaba ninguna confirmación y se limitaba a constatar un hecho. — Quieres saber qué haces aquí. Yo quiero saber qué hacías en el 221B de Baker Street esta mañana. ¿Trato? Creo haberme explicado con suficiente claridad. —como de costumbre, no podía evitar apostillar alguna muletilla con _ése_ retintín de superioridad.

John no supo si sorprenderse por el hecho de que aún tres años después Mycroft le siguiera teniendo bajo vigilancia o por el que le hubiera llamado por semejante tontería.  
>—Iba a recoger unas cosas. Algunas de <em>sus<em> cosas. —especificó, sin saber muy bien por qué. No habría sido necesario, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Raro es que no lo hayas deducido por tu cuenta. —Mycroft no hizo ademán de contestar nada, así que siguió hablando. —La señora Hudson va a volver a alquilar el piso. No podía dejar… que se perdieran. Supongo.

Mycroft permaneció en silencio durante casi medio minuto, tan sólo dando unos cuantos sorbos más al té.  
>—Entiendo. Así que tu querida novia se ha enfadado cuando has llegado con los brazos cargados de cosas del fallecido Sherlock Holmes, lógico. —John iba a protestar por el hecho de que hablara tan libremente del hombre que había muerto por <strong>su<strong> culpa, sin contar que odiaba oír aquel nombre, pero Mycroft le detuvo con una mano. —Creo que puedo alquilar a mi nombre el 221 B por el momento. Dejando de tu mano el devolver los objetos. —propuso, simplemente.

John fue a decir algo; pero, antes de hacerlo, cayó en las implicaciones de lo que había dicho el otro. Iba a alquilar un piso. Que probablemente no utilizaría. Para que nadie más pudiera, obviamente. Y el tema de las famosas pertenencias… ¿por qué las querría? Mycroft entrecerró los ojos, adivinando las palabras no pronunciadas.  
>—Probablemente a estas alturas tu novia te haya dado un ultimátum, y no me gustaría que sus cosas se perdieran. Y si no te lo ha dado, falta poco para que lo haga. Y por muy cariñosas que sean las reconciliaciones, no me gustaría que el asunto tuviera que llegar a dicho punto. —respondió. Pero había otra pregunta.<p>

— ¿Por qué? —al fin y al cabo, _él_ estaba muerto. Y Mycroft Holmes nunca, nunca había sido un hombre sentimental.

Éste se limitó a observarle.  
>—Hiciera lo que hiciera, era mi hermano. —respondió, simplemente, y John se sintió confuso. Hermano, sí, claro. Viendo la relación que habían tenido, cualquiera lo diría.<p>

—Bien que lo vendiste cuando tuviste oportunidad. —no pudo evitar decir, cortante.

—Ya me disculpé en su día y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Aunque si realmente él era la cause de…—la última frase se perdió en un murmullo. El rubio no dio crédito a sus oídos, e hizo una pausa para cerciorarse que _Mycroft_ realmente estaba insinuando _aquella_ posibilidad.

— ¿La causa de… qué? ¿Acaso dudas de él?_ ¿Tú?_ Viste a Moriarty; Mycroft, lo viste y es más, vendiste tu hermano a ese… ese… a él. Sabes perfectamente que Sherlock no era un impostor, ¡claro que no lo era!

—Es posible. De todos modos, mi hermano era un gran actor. La brillantez de su mente está fuera de toda duda,… lo que no lo está tanto es a qué lado decidió prestar sus servicios. —el moreno había vuelto a poner el tono ideal para hablar del tiempo, y la conocida furia volvió al estómago de John. —De todos modos, eso sería añadir muchas más cualidades a la figura de Richard Brooks que no puedo afirmar con seguridad que tuviera, por tanto sólo lo dejo como _posibilidad_, ya que hay que barajar cualquier teoría... no era ningún santo, John. Pero nunca perdía y nunca hacía cosas innecesarias... y partiendo de dicha premisa si realmente era quien creíamos que era nunca se habría tirado de lo alto de un edificio.

— ¡Ya sé que no lo era! —replicó éste, alzando de nuevo la voz. —Sólo a un maldito genio idiota de tu sangre se le habría ocurrido hacer lo que hizo, ¡y de la forma en la que fue! No entiendo nada, Mycroft, la llamada fue la gota que colmó el vaso y a pesar de eso, estoy dispuesto a creer en él… en el _él_ anterior, quiero decir. —atropelló las palabras, acalorado y todavía de pie, sin muleta.

Por un momento la mirada de Mycroft estuvo llena de confusión y ligero interés, lo cual resultaba como mínimo llamativo en el _hombre de hielo_.  
>— ¿Llamada? ¿Qué llamada? —no era propio de él repetir dos veces la misma pregunta, y menos cuando la respuesta era obvia. Levantó la mano, como para impedir que John respondiera, y continuó hablando. — ¿Quieres decir… que te llamó antes de que muriera? ¿Qué te dijo?<p>

John no había hablado con nadie acerca de esa llamada. Ni siquiera con Mary.  
>— ¿No lo sabías? Pensaba que tus cámaras habrían estado grabando todo.<p>

—No lo estaban. Aquel día "casualmente" se cortocircuitaron todos los circuitos de seguridad de la zona. —John abrió la boca, pero la mirada apremiante de "_responde la pregunta_" le hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de lo que iba a decir.

—Me llamó, efectivamente. Me dijo que todo era verdad… todo lo que decían de él siendo un impostor. —se mordió el labio. Las palabras exactas estaban todavía frescas en su memoria, pero no quería escucharlas, no ahora, o quizás se derrumbaría delante de aquel hombre. —Parecía que estaba… llorando. Y me pidió disculpas.

La mirada del otro mostró una total confusión por unos instantes, y momentos después se recostó en la silla, con los ojos cerrados. Su expresión mudó inmediatamente a una fría pero relajada, casi en meditación. John la reconocía, su excompañero de piso la mostraba en cada caso, solo que éste solía juntar las manos delante de su boca como si rezara cuando la tenía. Abrió los ojos treinta segundos después.  
>—No tiene sentido. —concluyó, como si fuera la solución final de un complicadísimo problema matemático. John respiró hondo, exasperado.<p>

—Ya sé que no lo tiene, por eso esperaba que tú pudieras aclararlo. —la mirada del otro se convirtió inmediatamente en una de superioridad.

—Claro que puedo. —John le hizo una seña con la cabeza. "_Ilumíname_", parecía decir. Se mantuvo callado durante unos instantes.  
>—Repasemos los hechos. —dijo. — ¿Por qué no estabas con él en aquel momento? —John estuvo a punto de decirle que no quería, que le expusiera sus conclusiones antes de hablar él, pero ahora en la mirada del otro hombre había una concentración intensa, un brillo inteligente que <em>exigía<em> el trato correspondiente. Como aquellas tantas veces en las que el hermano de éste le había pedido el móvil que llevaba encima, John no podía negarse.

—Hubo una llamada, decía que nuestra casera estaba en peligro.

—Obvio era que no lo estaba—murmuró para sus adentros. —Entonces fuiste, viste que ella estaba bien y decidiste buscarlo a él. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Me…me lo dijo él. Estaba ya arriba, entonces, entonces…

— ¿Desde la calle? ¿En un cruce? Coches, camiones, testigos, confusión…

—Sí.

—En resumen, le dejaste por vuestra casera en peligro, viste que no lo estaba, trataste de encontrarle, te llamó, te dijo que te había estado mintiendo durante todos estos meses, que lo mirases y se tiró. ¿Correcto? —Qué rápido que podía ser un resumen. John tragó saliva y se repitió que pegando un puñetazo a Mycroft no arreglaría nada. Nada.

—Correcto. —murmuró.

— ¿Le viste caer? ¿Cuándo llegaron los asistentes? ¿Había gente? —John se sintió en uno de los interrogatorios que tantas veces había visto hacer a su amigo, con aquellos ojos clavados en él, descifrando cada uno de sus gestos.

—Sí, lo ví. En seguida llegaron, sólo tuve tiempo de tomarle el pulso… no tenía. —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero eso no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo al otro hombre, que al contrario, parecía cada vez más excitado.

— ¿No pasó nada anormal en su caída? ¿Nada te distrajo? ¿Por qué no pudiste llegar antes?

—No, cayó como una piedra. —el otro pareció casi decepcionado. Haciendo un esfuerzo, John rememoró aquellos momentos que se repetían en sus pesadillas, una y otra vez. — ¡Espera! Hubo un ciclista que chocó contra mí, no pude ver totalmente el impacto. —a Mycroft se le iluminó la cara.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Mycroft?

—Bueno, supongo que lo sabía desde un principio, pero Moriarty era real. —dijo, simplemente.

—Bien, vale. Hasta eso he llegado yo también.

—No, no lo has hecho, al fin y al cabo mi hermano te confesó antes de morir que todo había sido un engaño, ¿no es así?

—Nunca lo he creído.

—Eso no importa, lo hizo, ¿no es cierto? Y tú dudaste, aunque sólo fuera por algunos momentos.

—No eres mi psiquiatra, Mycroft, así que no te comportes como tal.

—Es importante, John, mucho. —y se colocó delante suyo y le sujetó por los hombros. John se revolvió, incómodo.

—Supongo, pero no. Creo en él. —Mycroft suspiró, exasperado.

—Sí, John. Todos sabemos lo mucho que confiabas en el gran genio que te ha dejado tirado tres años después de haberte mentido, para acto seguido _suicidarse_. Un buen amigo, sin duda... —John sólo sintió su puño estrellarse en el esternón del otro, que le soltó. Mycroft jadeó unos instantes. Pudo observar cómo se le hinchaba una vena en la frente. La mirada que le dedicó era de intenso desprecio, pero por lo menos le dedicó una explicación cuando recuperó el aliento.  
>—John, ¿por qué crees que Sherlock, por muy impostor que fuera, haría una llamada inútil justo antes de tirarse? Mi hermano nunca fue amigo de los actos inútiles. Y obviamente sabía que no por una llamada ibas a olvidar los meses anteriores, claro que lo sabía. Se había asegurado de ello <em>cada día que pasaste a su lado<em>. Es más; si hubiera sido un impostor, habría probablemente intentado que lo siguieras creyendo, porque eras el único que le había seguido desde el primer momento incondicionalmente, y eso le gustaba, ¡claro que le gustaba! No, la llamada respondía a otros motivos. —John esperó, pero Mycroft no continuó hablando. Tragándose el orgullo, se decidió a preguntar.

— ¿A cuales? —la mirada que le devolvió era altanera, y John se obligó a pronunciar aquella palabra, con todo el retintín que fue capaz de reunir. —Vale, vale, _perdón_…—Mycroft pareció darse por satisfecho, quizás porque estaba en la sangre de su familia el presumir de las deducciones hechas.

—Piensa, John, si no te hubiera llamado, ¿qué es de lo que habrías dudado? El que fuera o no impostor ni siquiera se te pasaría por la cabeza. —dijo, simplemente.

—Quieres decir que…

—Que habrías exigido verle, muerto o no, por cualquier precio. Y lo habrías conseguido, ¿me equivoco?

—Entonces… No, no quieres decir eso. —John abrió mucho los ojos, las implicaciones de lo que el otro estaba diciendo por fin empezando a aclararse.

—Puede serlo. De hecho, es bastante probable que así sea. Queda aclarar el por qué, por supuesto, pero tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que estamos buscando. John, tendrías que haber venido antes a mí, mucho antes…—el hombre parecía nervioso, pero cualquier rastro de confusión se había desvanecido, remplazado por una insana curiosidad.

— ¿Qué idea?

—Primero habrá que buscar las confirmaciones necesarias. Alguien pasará para traerte en un par de días, estate atento. —Mycroft volvió a girarse a la mesa y de un sorbo terminó el té, que John intuyó que llevaría frío ya tiempo. Era el método de terminar la conversación.

Se dirigió a la puerta. Aún no había terminado de digerir las palabras de Mycroft y tan sólo deseaba ir a su refugio particular, o mejor aún a casa de Mary, y olvidar todo. Ya le dedicaría tiempo más tarde, el suficiente tiempo. Estaba claro que Mycroft no podía estar diciendo lo que John creía, porque realmente no tenía sentido, no podía tenerlo. No, ¿verdad?  
>Se detuvo antes de salir.<p>

—Pero Mycroft, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Ni siquiera está confirmado el que… y además, no es como si te sintieras culpable, ¿o sí? —Mycroft le clavó una mirada indescifrable y respondió, lentamente.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú vas casi cada semana al cementerio a pesar de que estaba _muerto_ y no ibas a resucitarle por mucho que le demostraras a su supuesto cadáver que le necesitabas...necesitas. —John se sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en el estómago ante aquella frase, pronunciada con un tono frío e impersonal.

Aunque barajó la idea de dirigirle otro puñetazo; dar un portazo y salir ipso-facto del edificio le pareció una mejor opción.

* * *

><p><strong>...sí, ya sé que es casi todo diálogo. Lo siento, tenía que haber introducido ésa conversación en uno u otro momento y parecía el desarrollo más lógico.<strong>

**Me encanta Mycroft en la serie original, espero no haberle hecho demasiado OOC (lo mismo iría para el resto de personajes... xD)**

**A partir de ahora, podríamos decir que comienza la acción ^^**


End file.
